1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus such as a facsimile apparatus, particularly capable of dual side recording and dual side reading.
2. Related Background Art
As an example of a conventional communication apparatus, there will be explained a facsimile apparatus.
A conventional facsimile apparatus capable of dual side recording records received information in succession on front and back sides of recording sheets, such as recording the first page of the received information on the front side of the recording sheet of first page, the second page of the received information on the back side of the recording sheet of first page, the third page of the received information on the front side of the recording sheet of second page and the fourth page of the received information oh the back side of the recording of second page.
Also the conventional facsimile apparatus capable of dual side reading simultaneously reads front and back sides of original information at one time in case the dual side reading is selected, and, in case a receiving partner station is capable of dual side recording, a transmitting station transmits the original information by designating the front and back sides and a receiving station reproduces the same images as those in the original information.
However, in case a long-sized original is received in such conventional facsimile apparatus capable of dual side recording, such original is divided and is recorded on the front side of the recording sheet of the first page and the back side thereof. In such case, if the divided portion of the long-sized original contains a table or the like, the information in such portion is dividedly recorded on the front side of the first page and the back side thereof and a user at the receiving station cannot read the information as connected, so that the received information becomes extremely inconvenient for observation by the user.
Also in the conventional facsimile apparatus capable of dual side reading, in case the original information at the transmitting station is long-sized, it is easy in the transmitting station to transmit such long-sized original by designating the front side and the back side of the original. However, since the receiving station, receiving such designated front and back sides of the original, often uses cut recording sheets, it is suffered from the following trouble. The receiving station may record the divided front side of the long-sized original on the front and back sides of the recording sheet of first page and record the divided back side of the long-sized original on the front and back sides of the recording sheet of second page, or may record the divided front side of the long-sized original on the front side of the recording sheets of first and second pages and records the divided back side of the long-sized original on the back side of the recording sheets of first and second pages. But, in either case the recorded information is quite inconvenient for observation for the user at the receiving station.
Also in the conventional facsimile apparatus capable of dual side recording, the received information is always recorded on two sides in case the dual side recording for the received information is selected at the receiving station. Such operation mode is based on an assumption that the received information during one communication is of one size only.
In the conventional facsimile apparatus, however, the original size at the transmitting station is not unique but may mixedly include A4, B4, A3 sizes and even a long-sized original.
The receiving station does not contemplate proper control for receiving and recording such originals but executes dual side recording in unique manner so that the received information may not be recorded in appropriate manner.
In consideration of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide a communication apparatus capable of minimizing division and single side recording for dual side long-sized original, thereby providing the user at the receiving station with easily observable received original.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a communication apparatus capable of proper recording operation in case the received information contains different sizes during one communication.